Fade The Lights
by LightzMusic22
Summary: Wishing Fire's AU Challenge, 100 prompts, 150 words.
1. Smile

_**Prompt: **__**Smile**_

_**Word Limit: 150**_

_**Challenge: Wishing Fire's AU Challenge**_

_**Begin**_

Every time he gained something, it was taken away. The only reason he stays, the only reason he doesn't lose hope, is because of the red-head he see's every morning. The violet eyes that always understand him, the feeling that he isn't alone anymore, and he can move on. He walks down the crowded streets of Twilight Town, reminiscing about the main reason he hasn't given up. The reason he kept fighting. As he walked through the alleyway to his house. He remembered. Sora's main reason he stays; her beautiful _**smile.**_

_**This word limit is going to be the end of me, I swear… Anyway, thanks for reading and RxR! I just contradicted myself there…**_


	2. Eternity

_**Prompt: **__**Eternity**_

_**Word Limit: 150**_

_**Warning: Shonen-ai**_

_**Challenge: Wishing Fire's AU Challenge**_

_**Begin**_

_**As Vanitas fought the urge to run now, his eyes staying glued to the horrific scene playing out. His one true love was screaming, the fire burning the whole house. He wanted to run in there and save him from the fate his parents lived through. He wanted to tell him everything was alright. As he sobbed, trying to break through from the police, the screaming died down to pure silence. He screamed the one name he would never see again. Never hold again. Never kiss again...**_

"_**Ventus!"**_

_**Yay! The word count isn't totally killing me yet! RxR please! I have a Community and a Forum. Both links will be posted on profile soon.**_


	3. Rivalry

_**Prompt: Rivalry**_

_**Word Limit: 150**_

_**Challenge: Wishing Fire's AU Challenge**_

_**Begin**_

Swing. Hit. Punch. Duck. Block. It went in a rhythm like a song. One, two, three. As he continued to dodge attacks by Riku, he was analyzing him for any weak spots, any weaknesses, any open chances. He summons his Keyblade, slamming it in his side. The silverlette fell to the floor, groaning out as his Keyblade clatters with the marble floor. He points the sword at his friends neck, a grin on his face.

"Had enough, Riku?"

"Just because you're my best friend," Bam! You heard the floor vibrate as Sora was taken down.

"Doesn't mean you're not my rival also."

_**Alright! So this is another one! RxR!**_


	4. Judgment

_**Prompt: Judgment**_

_**Word Limit: 150**_

_**Challenge: Wishing Fire's AU Challenge**_

_**Begin**_

As Ventus stood at the foot of the Jury, he mentally prayed he would be pleaded innocent, and that their judgment would not be focused on one side. He begged in his mind to understand why he did it. Why he gave the Keyblade without a ceremony, and going into a child. 'Sora…' he thought in his mind. The little four year old did so much for him, he didn't know where to start repaying him for what he has done; not for himself, but for all the worlds out there.

"We Jury, have decided." The guy in the front row said, standing up.

"We plead Ventus…" He closed his eyes, crossing his fingers.

"Not guilty for all charges."


	5. Laughter

_**Prompt: Laughter**_

_**Word Limit: 150**_

_**Challenge: Wishing Fire's AU Challenge**_

_**Begin**_

16 year old Xion has never laughed before. She never smiled before. Ever since her brothers, Sora and Roxas, died, she felt like it was her fault. Once day, while walking home from another day at pris-school, she saw a silver haired 17 year old walking down the cement pathways across the street. He would change everything. Two years later, she was walking down the street with the kid named Riku, as he said he liked her. For the first time in years, she laughed. It wasn't forced to try and make others feel better, it was real. Her life changed after that.


	6. Tiny

_**Prompt: Tiny**_

_**Word Limit: 150**_

_**Challenge: Wishing Fire's AU Challenge**_

_**Begin**_

Sora was sitting in his room, playing his acoustic guitar, as his parents were out on yet _another _business trip. He sighed, looking around his room. It was a simple room, colored black with a bunch of bands on the walls. He put his guitar down, lying on his back and glanced at the window. He felt as if we weren't important. His parents barely talked to him, he had rarely any friends, due to his parents moving all the time, and he is way to shy to try and make any. He felt like a tiny mouse, living in a place full of giants.

_**This is easier then I thought… :)**_


	7. If

_**Prompt: If**_

_**Word Limit: 150**_

_**Warning: Shonen-ai**_

_**Challenge: Wishing Fire's AU Challenge**_

_**Begin**_

I'm tired of it. I'm tired of my parents saying maybe we can stay here, and then moving. I'm tired of my 'friends,' saying that they will stay in touch, and then never call you again. As I walk down the street, I notice a kid around my age, with spiky blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He ironically crossed the street, to where I am.

"Hey, you're the new people down the block, right?"

"Yea." Sora answered, unsure of where the blonde is going.

"If I can come over, want to play some video games?" The blonde asked bluntly. That's how I met my boyfriend, and why I suddenly don't mind the word if.


End file.
